Robin-centric oneshots
by Lady.Luci.Lucifer
Summary: Just a bunch of Robin-centric oneshots, mostly - if not all, i think - identity reveals.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="390689ccf5ef96539d8fe2f25e4db2bb"Here it is: a oneshot I wrote!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5e70fa890c1d022af182dbe1205bb0"It was all an accident. First he let slip where he went to school. Then he forgot to wear eye contacts at the circus. So many other little things. And all these accidents? They let to his team finding out his most guarded secret. And here is how it happened:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb8c9fbd436fd1a2275f020b30ad6e65"One morning when everyone but Robin was at mount justice, a conversation sparked up about identities. "Yo, Artemis what's your last name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="165c0d9b8e4e55b74a9d56342a0e95d3""Why does it matter to you, baywatch?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18adda623607d3bb12ef9318e2a223af""Please?" KF pleaded, drawing out the e sound in the middle of the word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fceb7f0a9d66fb67e2ce5ab845210a3b""No! It's not like you know Robins!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e609c573119f848db1b2d5db4197163""Batman won't let him tell us! It's evil!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4b98dc8e46080f928a9d9e3c7b76553""Then don't ask Robin, work it out for yourself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e065b040039f5b19ccdb8b9d9bda12c2""Batman would murder me! But I like your thinking, beautiful"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d896942eb85c47f5306f3b341821df""Stop flirting with me Kid Idiot!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c5151512f26f7507a90bf1ab517322""Help me figure out his identity? Please?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="365272f93cd3c9958d55c05f0f8481d6""Sure, I guess I'm curious."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91c02ce9ae071101d5f97bde11e6ea30""What about you guys?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1de41195c3fa76145c38d038651a458"The rest of the team, but for Robin, gave different forms of agreement. And so they went and put the known details on a sheet of paper. And those details were; lives in Gotham city, black hair, rich?, 13yrs old. They weren't completely sure on the rich one, but how else would he get those gadgets? Using this list they narrowed it down to 80,000 people, not putting rich into the database. Gotham city had way to big a population!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4745ba8b9caad78b53242735024a4222"Later that week, they discovered what school he went to when he let it slip to Kid Flash. Then at the circus they got his eye colour. Robin knew they were trying to find out his identity, but every time e got a chance to stop them it was ruined. With school and eye colour added, it was narrowed greatly. It was narrowed to 40,000./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee3ed10500f0ae8d89a82c0950ed2e61"Later that same month, the team has a movie night. They decided to watch Lion King as one of the films. Everyone was watching Robin as he had never seen it before. They were anticipating the end of the film so they could find out how much he liked it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1395a1e1e23180a9ef17f8d1c0b6017d"At first he was sitting perfectly happy, smiling slightly and chewing popcorn. Then they reached the scene where Mufasa died. When the scene started, Robin took a sharp breath inwards. While the team didn't know why this was, Robin was panicking. It was way to similar to how he watched his own father's death. If it was just a fall, it would have been fine. But Simba's reactions were way too similar to his own. He felt a tear under his mask and abruptly stood up, excusing him self. And so when the team asked about it he was stupid and told them it was because of a childhood experience. So they added trauma at a young age to the list. Now there were 30,000 left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd2efe29fc65fa7a341b6f0ef2bd1bfd"It was later on that they decided to just ask him questions. That would work, right? So they did that. Little think that seemed casual of course. And always with superboy listening in. Robin seemed to have a habit of muttering things under his breath. It was when Artemis asked how his parent were that he really slipped up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c2eab34d40211b205542e830d8bae9b""Hiya Rob, Baywatch. I swear you guys never stop playing video games." Artemis said when she entered the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="147c0945fd4ecc0396d0796b6cab33eb""Well, beautiful, your a girl you just wouldn't understand." I'll give you no guesses on who said that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6208ad6eeb5a09fae789944607cb522""Whatever, hi Connor." Connor walked into the room during the conversation. She gave him a look and asked Robin a question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ff05c9f4c2e1d121f493efa0bc3ee8d""So Rob how are you?" She received a shrug in answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e1e46987d6c2632b05f7ad84a8bbac5""Ok then, what about your parents?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74ecdc7db572c4d6efa990442b4d2615"Robin noticeably froze for a moment and muttered under his breath, "Dead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ffb14b59251a2814dc454665eb02e6a""Pardon?" Artemis asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16eb42f07795c63ea47f82e3adeb3481""Um... Yeah, they're uh... Dead tired! Yeah, they seemed pretty tired earlier so I dunno."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9287e2692b981f8ac9437957298daecc""Oh, ok then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c38fe6b99e0021740dd1c1ac28abe6""Um... I'm gonna go." Robin said, a slight shake in his hands that only Artemis seemed to notice. He left the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28a22cb3437add5e277a52d74c5a055a""Guys did you see his hands, they were shaking when he left!" She exclaimed. "It has something to do with his parents, Superboy what was it he said earlier?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb7ea0e12201624b88bc4199d1dcc1f6""He said his parents were dead." Connor said unemotionally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="388bef5f7bee6314879a644b7efc747c""How can he be so happy if they're dead?" Artemis questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f027d05cb90dd01fcf92d534b09cc8c"Wally chose this moment to pipe in, "they must have died when he was really young cause most young children whose parent die turn out happy as ever 'cause they don't remember./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2125a0ae2a288fda05842838f33ae3a7""I suppose." Artemis said. She went and put orphan into the computer. 10 people left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c4bc573aaae680b5a07ba35d4a4e45c"They finally found out after the next slip up. He was practicing acrobatics as usual when M'gann asked him how his day was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc3b88f9029b0f102ae0e0f2ae68f580""Oh, it was fine. Although Bru- uh, Batman was in a bad mood this morning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5817e0e09f85c3b4cccfa4a34c349e8e""Hello, Megan! Sorry Robin I have something to do...?" M'gann said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bd87726687a812282dbba82c1b44071"She then ran off leaving Robin confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82ef497f99a374ea9262f1f911bc6236"When she told Wally that he has nearly said another name, he put into the system; relation to someone with the first letter in their name as B. It was narrowed to 3. They printed the pictures off and drew masks on them. And that's when they knew./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="713f61d62d9de64cbc317948b17a5ac2"He was Richard Grayson. Artemis upon hearing this new ran over to Robin and said, "I'm laughing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adaf4a96f218f5341347ec7c3646a11d"Robin with wide eyes stared back at her for a moment then gave a small smile. Then he said, "they all know don't they?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b41b4d14e80c238864c044d16f20859""Um... Maybe?" She said uncertainly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4e24849e63780df16f22de893b8eea6"Robin sighed and said, "secrets are so annoying... What a relief."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to write my own one shot(s) about Robin and his scars. This is probably going to become a dumping ground for my Robin related oneshots. Updates will be extremely slow. But I digress. Here's the oneshot!**

Normally, Dick would wear a long sleeved muscle shirt under his school uniform, but this day he had been running late and in a dizzying rush forgot to put it on. Not only that, but he had P.E today. As he walked with Babara to the gym he mentally groaned, being forced to try and come up with a plan to hide his scars. Being Robin was a tough job. Well, no... Tough didn't describe it. He was a teenage vigilante, fighting in the most crime ridden city, against the most evil villains. He had a J carved into his chest from the Joker and lots of little heart from Harlequin. Riddler had adds his own question marks, along with Poison Ivy carving her signature into his skin. Not to mention all the cuts, in various states of healing, bruises, burns. Name a type of wound... It was probably on his skin somewhere.

As they reached the gym they went their separate ways and Dick entered the boy's changing room. He waited until everyone was gone to change and when he was nearly ready with only his gym t-shirt to pull on, someone came back into the room. They froze at the sight and Dick yanked his t-shirt on violently. "How much did you see?" He almost immediately questioned.

"I... How did you... Is it because... I mean..."

"I don't normally let people see them. Your an alright guy so can we please keep this between us?"

"S... Sure. Sure! I guess it's because your, uh, Bruce Wayne's ward huh? All the kidnappings?"

"Yes, it is." Dick responded internally thankful.

They both entered the gym. Most of the class want fine. A few people called him names as he hid his skill in sport greatly. He purposefully fell over constantly. "Yo, charity case!" A bully screamed at him.

"What Zac?" Dick replied halfheartedly.

"I saw you forgot your under shirt today! We want to know what your hiding under there! I bet it's cause your so fat!" His friends (read: gang members) began laughing.

"Leave me alone."

"Why should we, Circus Freak?!"

"Just go."

By now, the whole class was watching, since the teacher had just left. Zac smirked and walked 'menacingly' over to Dick. He grabbed the edge of his shirt and violently jerked his hands upwards. Shocked, Dick had no chance to defend himself and his t-shirt came all the way off. He quickly realised what had happened and snatched the t-shirt back, pulling it non too gently back over his head. He stood there unsure of himself. Babara, who - being Batgirl - already knew of his scars, put a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the gym to find the teacher.

Inside the gym, however, there was a lot of shock. Many were on their phones spreading rumours. Others chose to tell them verbally.

"How did he get those?"

"Maybe he's abused."

"He must get kidnapped, maybe that's it?"

"Didn't Robin have a J carved in his chest there in his early days?"

"Dude, what's up with the scars?"

"He is such a wimp."

"How could anyone have so many scars?"

"I bet he's in a gang or something!"

"Why did he hide them, anyway?"

And more was said. The teacher was found and the class told off, from that day forth a vow was made between the students not to speak of it again, that's is, except to spread the rumours.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick held his stomach as he stumbled out of the batmobile, a huge bruise already spreading across his front from the beating he'd gotten. Knowing it was just a few bruises and nothing major, he went up to his room and collapsed on the bed, still in his Robin costume. He'd change out of it tomorrow... For now? Sleep.

Blinking slumber out of his eyes, Robin climbed out of bed. In his barely awake state he simply got his clothes on and went down stairs to eat his breakfast. He'd done all his homework at school and left his school bag in his locker overnight. It's not like anyone steal it; everyone in that school was filthy rich! Including him, fair enough but at least he was useful enough to save the city at night with that money. Speaking of saving the city... Where was Daddy Bats this morning? Must have gone to work early. "Master Richard. Please stop staring into space and eat your bacon before my cooking goes cold!" Alfred broke his out of his trance-like state of thought.

"Sorry Alfie! Let's go now anyway, I'm finished!" He replied, stuffing the last slice of bacon into his mouth and pulling his school jacket on. Chuckling, good old ninja butler Alfred opened the door to the limo for Dick, who had already charged out of the door with Alfred trailing behind him by this point. Dick smiled at him and climbed in, already used to Alfred's insistence that the door be opened for him.

Moments later Dick was on his way to his first class, backpack in hand and brain ready to work. He felt good today, but that feeling was unlikely to last. It never did. He sat down gently his seat next to Barbara, the redheaded girl turning to him with a smirk. "Hey circus boy! Look at this. Guess who's on the front page of 'Gotham Crime' yet again?" She thrust a colourful magazine in his face, a cropped photo of Batman, Robin and Batgirl swinging across the city plastered on the front. "I think they got our good sides too!" Just then the teacher came in, leaving Barbara with only a whispered reply of _we're famous without being on that cover anyway! Comish's daughter and the ward of Bruce Wayne, I mean come on Babs._ They both turned to the front. Having already learned this section of work for themselves, they chose to talk for the rest of the lesson. Tapping lightly on their desks, they tapped messages back and forth in morse code.

'How are you Babs?'

'I wasn't the one that got injured last night.'

'True. But don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bruise!'

'If you say so. Then again I don't this Bruce would let you outta the house otherwise.'

'Your right there.'

'Did you remember to take your uniform off this time?'

'Oh no! I forgot!'

'Well done, idiot. Ah well it didn't cause anything last time. Doubt it will today.'

'You totally just jinxed it, Batgirl'

'Oh yeah Robin?'

'Yep'

'Well little Troll, great conversation but the teacher just find he'd talking.'

'So she did.'

The teacher looked about the room at the students. "Can someone please give out the text books?" Upon receiving no volunteers Dick was picked on, being the best student meant he was often chosen for these things anyway. "Richard would you mind? It's the blue ones." He stood up and went over to the cupboards. "Thank you."

The cupboard's handles where just a bit higher than he could normally reach, so he stretched up in his tiptoes to reach them. At that moment a student behind him caught sight of the edge of his Robin suit under his currently untucked shirt. As he gave out the books, the snobby looking boy lifted his hand to call for the teacher. "Richard isn't wearing the regulated school uniform. It's there a rule about wearing other clothes underneath our school ones?"

"Why, yes there is John! I'm sorry Richard but I'm going to have to ask you to take that off."

"But I'm not wearing anything else." The confused look he gave was more than convincing.

"But he was, honest!" The student almost pleaded with a somewhat raised volume of voice.

"Richard it is true that John is a well behaved pupil. I apologise but lying isn't tolerated in this classroom. You'll have to take your shirt off."

With a clearly terrified look on his face, Dick stared at the teacher. That is until said teacher got fed up of waiting and asked his once more. He undid the buttons on his shirt with shaking hands until it slid off of him. The first reaction was shock; the Robin suit was skin tight and showed muscles. Most people in the school thought he was super weak. The second reaction was confusion. Why did he have that under his uniform? Then it became laughter. What a wannabe! How could Dick Grayson ever be _Robin?!_ Then confusion again. That didn't look like it was the usual merchandise. Not only that but it had little rips that had been skilful sewed together along with a small, unwashed, blood stain along the left side. Then came the fear. There was no way he could be the real Robin, right? That wouldn't be right! The teacher chose to speak up. "Wendy, come here a moment?" A black haired girl slowly walker towards the teacher, who pointed towards the door and whispered in the girl's ear. The girls walked out.

Meanwhile... Barbara was face-planting, Bruce just knew something had gone wrong, Alfred was baking cookies and the whole class was still sitting and staring in a shocked state. When the black haired girl came back everyone's attention snapped to her. The teacher took the black item from her had and walked up to Dick. Without warning the Robin-mask-lookalike was on his face, his hair was messed up again and his identity was almost certain. This was Robin. Responses were mixed. Some girls wanted his autograph and some were still shocked. Guys were asking about Batman, and could they be hooked up Batgirl. Again, others were still in shock. Barbara grabbed the still frozen on the spot Robin by the wrist and dragged him out the room. "Hmm that went well." She commented.

"Oh sh**!" Was all Dick could say as he tore off the mask and replaced his shirt. Bruce was going to be having a long talk with him later. Maybe Martian Manhunter could be of service...

 **Tah DAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another identity reveal, Artemis finds out.**

Artemis walked into class and sat on her chair at the back of the room. She dumped her bag unceremoniously on the floor and slumped back into her chair. The team had been on a mission all night and she was _exhausted_.

~~~WallyWasHere~~~

"Hey Babs!" Dick shouted as he entered be classroom, sitting next to the commissioner's daughter. A few people lifted their heads to see what was going on, dropping them quickly upon discovering that nothing interesting was happening. Dick slid into the seat next to Barbara with a cheek grin, taking a moment to yawn before winking and tapping the table. Understanding, she nodded at him.

.- ... .- - (what)

.. ... (Is)

... - (so)

 **The rest will be in words with out the morse, but if it is in 'these' then it is thoughts or morse code. I will tell you which.**

'Important?' Babs finished tapping.

'It's about Robin so I couldn't tell you by word, that's all.'

'Oh, ok. So... What've you got to say? Team been on a mission?'

'Clever as ever Batgirl! Yep, it was an over night mission so I'm exhausted.'

'Ooooh, what did you have to do?'

'It was boring actually, we had to spy on some old man. I wouldn't be tired either but this is my third all nighter in a row and we had to fight a few crooks who got in our way.'

'Yikes. But that doesn't matter, right?'

'No, hopefully Batsie doesn't put me on patrol for too long tonight.'

'He won't, I'm on patrol all night so you can get some sleep. I think he knows your tired.'

'Bruce and his damn Bat Sense!'

'Haha, true'

'Teachers here, talk later Batgirl!'

'Of course, Boy Wonder!'

~~~ArtemisHitWally~~~

Slumping back in her chair, Artemis was completely zoned out. The teacher wasn't here yet, so it was a little boring. To try and remedy that, she looked about the class room for something interesting; her eyes stopping at her friend Babs and the little troll from her first day. How he was intelligent enough to move up so many years she didn't know. Especially in a private school. She was confused, of course, when she noticed them tapping. They seemed to be taking turns and... Was that morse code? She couldn't tell what they were saying from here but that was definitely morse code. And at that speed? Wow. How ever would they both know morse so well?

Intrigued, Artemis decided to watch them. She could just ask, but... Well. She was the daughter of a villain and she didn't like asking. Naturally, watching did nothing and the teacher's arrival forced them to stop. It was only later, when she was with the team that she realised.

-HappyTimeSkipWhoNeedsFriends-

Robin sat at the bar, watching Wally as he sped about, making a sandwich. Batgirl was visiting today too. Batman had allowed this to be her first time in the cave, under the team's supervision.

As she arrived, Robin grinned. He knew exactly what she was going to do. He ducked, and her fist flew over his head. He spun and high fived her. "Hey Batgirl!"

"'Sup Robin!"

She sat next to him at the bar and started tapping. 'Wow, the cave is so big.'

'Wait until you see my secret room. I found it when I was crawling through the vents and basically redecorated it to my liking.'

'Nice, I can't wait.'

Little did they know, Artemis was standing over their shoulder with a sudden realisation.

 _Black hair, red hair... Boy, girl... Troll, cheerful..._

 _Oh gods, Robin is Dick Grayson?!_

 _And Batgirl is Barbara Gordon?!_

 _How the f is that even right?!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss, please may I go to the bathroom?"

"Go on, Grayson."

"Thank you."

Dick ran out of the room quickly and with a quick glance back and forth yanked off his shirt and scruffed up his hair. He began to run towards the boys bathroom, already slipping out of his pants and balling up his clothes. When he reached the bathroom he shoved his clothes in the ceiling and grabbed his spare utility belt. Clambering up into the vents, putting on his mask, crawling through the vents, clipping on his cape, dropping out of the vents. Fresh air! But no time to breath it in, he had to run. Just moments ago, his hidden ear piece had cackled to life with two beeps and a click. Translation; code emergency bomb. Aim, fire, shoot. Soon enough he was grappling across the city to the narrows, where his maps indicated the bomb to be. Without a word, he and Batman were working as a team, taking out lackeys. In less than five minutes, the villain was down. Robin launched himself at the bomb and opened it up.

With a smirk, he grabbed a handful of wires. What a simple bomb. It was almost laughable. All too easy for him. He cut a wire doing the same for some others until, in less than ten seconds, the bomb was disarmed. Giving Batsie as salute, Robin flew across the city in a manner much like his namesake. Once he'd crawled through the vents again, he set himself up in a stall. He pulled off his mask, cape and was pulling off his belt when he noticed a light sting on his left side. Lifting his shirt, he frowned. Of course he got injured. Well, it wasn't too bad so he might as well bandage it and go to class again.

Actually, that might need stitches. Shrugging, he put his lifted shirt in his mouth and pulled his first aid kit from the ceiling above him. It only needed a few stitches, which he could handle himself. In, out. In, out. In, out. Tie, cut. Sorted! With a proud smile, grabbed pristine white bandages from the box and began to wrap his wound. Perfect! Quickly assessing for other wounds, he wrapped a cut on his bicep. His suit was trashed with blood now, so he put it in a rucksack he had hidden before he put on his shirt and pants. Now that he was dressed, the only thing out of place was his hair. Using gel to it back, he posed a little in the mirror. Like he'd never flown through Gotham!

"Yo, Grayson! What happened?" Barbara handed him his school bag while he shoved his suit in his locker.

"Beep, beep, click. The narrows. New wannabe villain. Easy win."

"Ah, that's why he called you even though it was my turn then."

"Well I am the expert here!" Dick winked.

"Whatever, let's get to our next lesson."

 **.•°TimeSkipWithStyleAndAPose°•.**

"Hey, Circus Freak! Wake up! Or maybe I should make you!" Dick was insanely tired. Sir had tried to wake him up but been unable to. With him having left the classroom a moment ago to print a document off for the class, the bullies roamed free.

"Go away Mark, I'm tired."

"No! You better get up, orphan."

Dick just groaned and dropped his head none too gently onto the desk. Mark growled, grabbing him and - just as the teacher entered - pulling him to the floor. That made him jump up. Out of instinct, he rolled and sat up. Groggily blinking, he stretched. Then he realised something. Dampness near his belly button. Eyes widening, he glanced down at his side. No stain. The blood hadn't gotten that far yet, good.

"You shouldn't have done that! You could've hurt him, Mark!"

"I didn't do anything! Even ask the kid!"

The teacher looked at Dick, who stared right back. "Well, Grayson?"

"Well I'm not hurt so even if he did that, it doesn't matter."

"Mark, don't do that again. Detention after school for the rest of the week."

Simultaneously, they glanced at Dick. One, a look of pure hatred and anger. The other of worry and sympathy. Dick stood up and began walking to his chair.

"Wait a minute, you are hurt!"

"W- ...what?"

"That's blood! That's definitely blood!"

"Blood?"

"Stop playing games. Pull off your shirt young man."

"Ah... no thanks?"

"Now!"

Hands shaking, he reached for his shirt buttons and began to undo them. The class gasped at the tens, if not hundreds, of scars. Not only that, but at the huge bandage around his waist. It was soaked red on the right - Dick's left. No longer self conscious due to his concentration in his wound, Dick frowned lightly. "That's worse that I thought. Tsk! Barbs?"

As if on cue, she threw a roll of bandages at him. As far as she was concerned, this wasn't a negotiable situation nor one that either of them could stop or avoid. He lifted his hand and caught the roll effortlessly. With a pair of scissors off of the nearest desk, he cut of the remaining bandages, aware that they were falling off due to the weight of the blood. "Well done Dick."

"Shut up Barbs, it's Mark's fault the stitches snapped. You know better than anyone how good I am at stitching wounds."

"Nah, B and A know even better."

"If you say so." The stitches were still in tact, so he gave them a series of gentle tugs. Once satisfied, he began to wrap them. At this point most of the class had fainted or was staring in speechless shock. Snip!

"Can I have my bandages back now?"

"Yeah, sure." He launched them across the room and into her bag.

With an eye roll, she thanked him.

And then, in unison, the conscious class members blinked and opened it their mouths. " _What?!_ "


End file.
